Believe in Me
by pepete55
Summary: Logan a perdu son plus grand soutien, mais au fond de lui, il espère qu'il parviendra à regagner la confiance de la femme qu'il aime.


Bonjour, me voici avec un OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps mais que je n'avais pas encore posté ici.  
Il s'inspire de la chanson "Believe in Me" de Duff McKagan ; et je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, il n'est pas très joyeux.  
J'espère que cela vous plaira.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire en review ou en message privé ce que vous en pensez.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Pendant longtemps, durant son enfance, Logan avait cru ce qu'on disait sur « le grand Aaron Echolls ». Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on aurait voulu lui mentir. Ça n'avait pas de sens, pas d'intérêt.  
Avec sa naïveté infantile, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on aurait encensé l'homme si il n'y avait pas eu une raison pour le faire. Tout le monde avait envié Logan. On lui avait dit qu'il avait une famille parfaite, qu'il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter et qu'il était chanceux. Qui était-il pour les contredire ?  
Oui, quand il était petit garçon, Logan croyait que son père était un héros et il pensait que quand il se mettait en colère contre lui, c'était qu'il l'avait mérité.

Mais durant son adolescence, alors qu'il n'était plus ce petit garçon, il ne croyait plus en ce que les médias voulaient montrer. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de douter, de se dire qu'il y avait des gens qui étaient plus à plaindre que lui et il lui arrivait de se sentir coupable de se trouver si misérable. Mais il n'avalait plus les conneries que Aaron tentait de lui faire gober. Il n'avait plus aucune estime pour lui. Il ne le voyait plus que comme un être vil et cruel qu'il haïssait et méprisait au plus profond de lui-même. Parfois, il avait envie de montrer à a terre entière ce qu'il y avait derrière l'écran, mais il savait que les gens étaient trop aveuglés pour le croire, alors il se taisait...

Mais le pire fut quand Logan devint adulte. Aaron n'était plus physiquement là pour le tourmenter mais son spectre le hantait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver des similarités avec son paternel et ça l'effrayait. Il se comparait inlassablement à lui. Et au bout d'un moment, cela avait fini par ressortir...

Tout était fichu. Son plus grand soutien avait fini par cesser de croire en lui. Elle lui avait tout pris quand il avait eu le plus besoin d'elle...

 _Flash back_

\- Veronica, je t'assure que je ne suis pas comme lui, avait-il plaidé en enserrant le poignet de sa femme pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

L'accusation était tombée. Lourde, pesante, atroce. Elle l'avait assommé. Comment avait-elle pu le comparer à ce... ce monstre !

\- Lâche-moi Logan.

Elle semblait à la fois énervée, agacée, blessée et apeurée. Et Logan n'aimait pas ce mélange. Il n'aimait pas être à l'origine de ça. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'angoisse dans les yeux de sa femme quand elle le regardait. Il l'aimait. Il fallait qu'elle le sache, il ne pouvait pas l'effrayer. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voyait, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

Il lâcha son poignet comme s'il venait de se brûler.

\- Je suis désolé Veronica, vraiment, fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je sais, mais ça ne suffit pas.

\- S'il te plaît...

\- Non ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de notre fille ou de moi. J'ai essayé Logan. Vraiment. Mais je ne compte pas attendre que l'une de nous deux finisse à l'hôpital pour réagir.

\- Mais...

\- Non ! Le coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux plus d'excuses. Plus de promesses. Je suis fatiguée. Je pars. Avec Lilya, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Elle en avait assez. Logan passait d'un extrême à l'autre en l'espace de quelques minutes. Un coup il était horrible et l'autre il se confondait en excuses et en sanglots, lui confessant à quel point il se sentait mal, qu'il était désolé et qu'il l'aimait. Et elle l'aimait aussi. Mais c'était trop difficile. Et elle devait protéger sa fille. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de le quitter. C'était la décision la plus difficile qu'elle ait prise de sa vie. Mais c'était aussi celle qui la libérerait. Il pourrait la supplier autant qu'il voulait, elle ne céderait pas. Pas cette fois.

 _Fin flash back_

Quand Logan criait, il se faisait encore plus peur que ce qu'il n'effrayait sa compagne. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il sentait sa colère l'envahir et il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Ses mains tremblaient et sa rage prenait le dessus. Il redoutait ses accès de colère plus que quiconque. Il avait toujours peur de faire quelque chose qu'il ne se pardonnerait pas. Et plus que tout, il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas lui. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose prenait la possession de son corps et faisait ressortir le pire de ce qui était caché profondément en lui. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait contenir tant de haine et de violence.

Après ses crises venaient les souffrances, le désespoir, la culpabilité. Il se détestait profondément. Pendant des heures il pouvait fixer le vide sans dire un mot. Et alors, il disait à Veronica qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et c'était la vérité. Il n'aurait pas pu se sentir plus mal qu'à ces moments là. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être déçu par soi-même. Son comportement lui donnait envie de vomir. Il voulait se faire autant de mal qu'il en avait fait à Veronica.

Logan avait bu pour oublier mais rien n'avait suffit. Peu importe la quantité d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait, il se sentait toujours aussi misérable.

Quand Veronica était partie et qu'elle avait pris Lilya avec elle, ce fut pire encore. Il se sentit abandonné, seul, désemparé. Il revenait toujours dans cette maison vide de présence humaine. Les jouets qui étaient restés dans l'habitation lui rappelaient les rires enfantins qu'il avait tant aimé entendre et les vêtements féminins dans la penderie de sa propre chambre sentaient encore les effluves du parfum de la femme qu'il aimait. Il aurait tout donné pour les prendre dans ses bras. Mieux, les voir sourire et lui dire qu'elles l'aimaient.

Mais il était aussi seul qu'il l'avait été avant de la rencontrer. Et il se sentait vide. Son cœur était brisé, broyé, piétiné.

 _Flash back_

Cela faisait deux jours que Veronica avait décidé de quitter le domicile conjugal et elle s'était résolue à retourner chez son père le temps de se trouver un nouveau logement.  
Deux jours loin des cris, des pleurs, de la tension. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi détendue. La situation avec Logan l'étouffait. Elle se sentait mourir avec lui. Et jamais elle n'aurait voulu entraîner Lilya dans sa chute.  
Ici au moins elles étaient en sécurité.

Keith amena une tasse de café fumante qu'il posa devant sa fille. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'installer à côté d'elle.

\- Comment ça va ce matin ?

\- Mieux.

\- Logan a appelé plusieurs fois...

\- Je m'en doute, répondit-elle en poussant un soupir. J'ai éteint mon portable alors il essaye ici.

Logan avait toujours été possessif, mais avec le temps, cela avait empiré. Et dans des situations comme celle-là, quand il savait que Veronica lui en voulait, il pouvait appeler une centaine de fois dans l'espoir qu'elle décroche.

\- Je lui ai dit que tu ne souhaitais pas lui parler, ajouta Keith.

\- Merci.

Elle n'était pas prête à lui parler. Et elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle serait prête un jour. A quoi bon ? Il essayerait de la manipuler avec sa pseudo culpabilité et sa souffrance. Et peut-être tomberait-elle dans le panneau. Mais jamais leur couple ne fonctionnerait. Il avait un problème, et il était incapable de le régler. Il n'y avait que loin de lui qu'elle et sa fille pourraient être en sécurité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? S'enquit doucement Keith.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Logan était chez lui et avait brisé la moitié de la vaisselle qu'il possédait. Il avait laissé plus d'une dizaine de messages sur le répondeur de Veronica mais elle ne rappelait pas. Elle ne donnait pas le moindre signe de vie.  
Il était inquiet. A la fois qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose et que son jugement ait évolué sur lui. Il avait peur que cette fois elle le quitterait vraiment.

Il s'était installé dans la chambre de sa fille et s'était recroquevillé sur son lit, enserrant son oreiller. Il ne s'était pas douché, pas rasé et ne s'était pas alimenté pendant deux jours. Il n'était pas sorti de chez lui, passant des heures à tourner en rond énervé comme un lion dans sa cage, ou allongé comme une loque sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Il savait que Veronica n'était pas juste partie « prendre un peu l'air » ou « pour faire une pause ». Il savait que c'était bien plus profond que ça. Il savait qu'elle voulait le quitter définitivement. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Il avait besoin d'elle et de sa fille.

Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il semblait avoir épuisé son stock de larmes. Ses yeux restaient définitivement secs.  
Sa respiration commença à se faire saccadée alors qu'il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui.

\- Pourquoi, murmura-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il se sorte la tête de l'eau. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Mais pour le moment, il ne voyait aucune issue.

 _Fin Flash back_

Logan soupira en mettant les papiers de divorce de côté. Il les avait reçu ce matin et même si il s'y attendait, ça lui avait fait un choc. Cela faisait près de trois mois que Veronica était partie. Si Logan avait réussi à calmer un peu ses accès de fureur, il n'en était pas moins déprimé.

Mais après avoir passé autant de temps seul à ressasser le passé, un sentiment plus fort que l'abattement était né en lui. L'espoir. Son cœur avait beau être brisé, il était toujours là.

Il savait que Veronica ne changerait pas d'avis aisément mais il ne baisserait pas les bras. Il était déterminé. Il fallait qu'il s'accroche parce que Veronica et Lilya étaient ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux. Il ne trouverait jamais rien qui pourrait les remplacer.

Il ferait tout pour elles. Il gravirait des montagnes, traverserait des mers et des océans déchaînés. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui montrer qui il était réellement.

Il était différent de Aaron, il le savait. Et il le prouverait à Veronica. Il parviendrait à la faire croire en lui de nouveau...


End file.
